Um, still thinking of one
by Animegirlie
Summary: Yami Yugi had the strangest dream ever. He's confused and afraid of what it means. Could it lead him to true love or devastation? Yami YugiBakura(not Yami Bakura although that does sound cool) fic, so don't read if you're not into yaoi. finished ch. 4
1. The Nightmare

"Yami, you know how I feel about you," said Bakura caressing Yami's smooth face. "Of course Bakura," replied Yami, his eyes full of warmth. "Then, you know it can't be this way!" Bakura's voiced echoed.  
  
Wide eyed, Yami stood there in shock. His vision began to blur as he fell to his knees. He tried to reach out to Bakura but it seemed as if he was out of Yami's range. The words "You know it can't be this way," echoed louder and louder, that Yami bend over to cover his ears. He shouted, "STOP SAYING THAT!" Then suddenly, the floor began to cave in, making Yami fall endlessly into darkness.  
  
The alarm went off and Yami woke straight up from his bed. His heart was beating unusually fast and his whole body was extremely warm. "Was it a nightmare?" he began to think. "Well, if it was, it was a very strange one."  
  
He got out of bed and began to change into his usually clothing: blue jacket, with matching pair of shoes and pants, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and a choker that looks like a small belt around his neck. Then, he went down for breakfast, even pharaohs need their nutrients in the morning. Yugi was already in the kitchen making pancakes, while grandpa was pouring drinks for the three of them. "Morning Yami," Yugi said cheerfully as he flipped over a pancake. "Morning everyone," Yami said in a deep tone. "What's wrong?" Grandpa asked immediately. "Nothing, I guess I'm still just a little tired," Yami replied with a smile, or least he tried to. "Well, whenever you feel like talking, I'll be listening," Grandpa said knowing that something was still bothering Yami. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," he said.  
  
But could he really tell him about his dream? Yami himself was confused why he would be upset if Bakura didn't want to be with him, and the fact that he had feelings for him. It was just too weird. "Bakura is just a friend and nothing more. That dream was just one of those random ones that don't make any sense. It's probably just a filler. Yeah, that's it, a filler!" Yami thought to himself. "Yami!" shouted Yugi.  
  
He shook out of his deep thought and answered Yugi in returned.  
  
"Yami, it's time for school. Maybe you should stay home, if you're not feeling well," Yugi said with concerned. "No, I'm fine, seriously. Come on let's go!" he said getting up from his seat. "But, you haven't even touched your breakfast," the short purple hair boy pointed out.  
  
The alter ego stood there staring at his plate full of pancakes. He hadn't realized that they were in front of him all this time. But he didn't want Yugi to find out, so he simply said, "Well, I'm not that hunger anyway. But, making sure that I'm not scaring you, I will take a couple on our way out."  
  
He grabbed about three pancakes and ate them one by one as they walked to school. Once there, they saw Joey and Tristan playing hacky sack. Téa was watching and next to her was a white haired boy, known as Bakura. Yami suddenly felt unease. He began to blush a deep red.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi yelled.  
  
His alter ego surprised, tired to call him back because he didn't want to draw any attention, especially Bakura. "What's the matter with me? Didn't I just tell myself that it was just a stupid dream? Damn! Why is it hard for me to accept that? I need to cool off. Maybe a duel monsters game will do the trick. Ah yes, duel monsters will definitely take my mind off this stupid dream," he thought quietly as he was taking out his deck.  
  
"Yo Yami! Looks like you wanna duel," Joey said as he left Tristan all by himself with the hacky sack. "Joey!" Tristan yelled. "Hey, it was hard to resist!" Joey replied with a shrug. "But you've already played with him last month! Now, it's my turn!" Tristan said. "Ah, I can't believe it's working," Yami smiled to himself. "Actual, it's Bakura's turn," Téa said butting in. "WHAT?!" Yami thought making a puzzling face. "Yeah, you're right Téa. Ok, Bakura, it's your turn to duel Yami." Joey admitted.  
  
As soon as the white haired boy walked up towards Yami, the bell rang and it was time for class. The dark side of Yugi took a deep breath and he was relieved that he didn't have to face Bakura. The six friends left the play area and entered the school. Usually, the six of them was last ones to become to class, but today was different. They all came early. As each of them entered Kaiba quickly stood in front of the short spiky haired boy and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. The tall boy with short brown hair held the short purple haired boy even closer to him. Yami saw every little detail of what Kaiba was doing to Yugi. He was disgusted. "Good thing, that Bakura didn't kiss me in my dream! And how much longer are they going to keep this up anyway?" Yami said as he turned his back away from them.  
  
It was finally over, Kaiba released Yugi from his grasp and stared into his eyes, Yugi just blushed and had hi hands behind his back.  
  
"Kaiba, um wow!" Yugi said surprised.  
  
"I know. More of that will be waiting after school," Kaiba said walking toward his seat.  
  
Feeling over joy, Yugi frolic to his seat while, his counter part walked in his usual way: head held up high and moved in a steady pace as if he was a king. Everyone was finally seated and a young man with short wavy hair entered the classroom. All the students rise to show respect to him because he was their teacher. As he moved to his desk, the students sat back down once they greeted him and waited for their lesson.  
  
"Morning class! Looks like everyone is well," he smiled as he wrote the first assignment on the black board.  
  
Yami leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head. Then suddenly, the teacher stopped writing and turned his attention back to his class.  
  
"You know, it's about time you guys change sits. I'll be making the new seating chart right now."  
  
The six friends who were apparently sitting together anyway, looked at one another because either of them wanted to move.  
  
"This is the silliest thing he's ever done!" Tristan whispered to everyone.  
  
"I know what you mean. Do you think we'll luck out and still be together?" Téa asked.  
  
"I hope so, who else can I copy the right answers to my tests," Joey said looking at Bakura with a large grin.  
  
Bakura shook his head hopelessly at Joey, he had told him many times to look at his own test papers. He figured he learned by now.  
  
"Nothing we can do now, he's already done," Yugi said pointing to the teacher.  
  
Everyone was silent as the young man rose from his seat. Then it began, one by one a student's name would be called and directed to where he or she were going to be seated.  
  
Joey was moved the far right next to the smartest person in the class. Tristan was moved to sit in the middle row, where the teacher could see him best if he decided that he wasn't paying attention. Téa and Yugi sat next to one another in the front row. This leaves Yami and Bakura left from the original six.  
  
"All right, let's see, ah! Bakura I want you to sit right in front of Yami," the teacher said looking at his chart.  
  
"Um, excuse me! I thought everyone would getting new sits?" Yugi's counter part asked.  
  
"Well, it was just chance that you got to stay at the same spot. Maybe you'll get to move next time," he replied.  
  
Bakura walked over to his new location of the classroom and set his things down once he arrived. This made the king of games terribly uncomfortable that he was shaking all over. He didn't even look at the white haired boy's face, when he greeted him. This gave Bakura a curious facial expression because he and Yami get along fine.  
  
"Hey, Yami are you all right?" Bakura asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yami's eyes widen, the warmth of Bakura's hand made him even more nervous, he could feel goose bumps running up and down his whole body. Bakura felt him shake. This was not a good sign to him so he asked his friend if he was ok. Yami still did not answer his question, he felt paralyzed, but he knew he had to talk to him somehow. He tried to turn his body to face his and looked up. Bakura's bright brown eyes shown his concern for him, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was just about to give up, when the rest of their friends came over because the teacher forgot his materials for class.  
  
"Hey guys!" Joey said smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura replied.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong with Yami?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I asked him, but it seems that unable to tell me," Bakura answered.  
  
Finally, Yami got enough courage to speak up in front of him, "No, I'm fine really. I'm just having a bad day. Nothing serious."  
  
"Well, if that's what's wrong, then I guess we'll leave you alone then. Unless, you want to talk about why you're having a bad day," Téa said.  
  
"That won't be necessary Téa. I can handle it," he quickly replied.  
  
The teacher reentered the room and everyone scrambled back to their new sitting area. The lecture started once he turned his back against the class, Yami wasn't paying any attention, he couldn't help but to think of this new situation that he was in.  
  
"So, now I have to look at him. Well, at least it isn't his face. Who could resist a face like his anyway? Wait? Did I just say that? What's wrong with me? Am I.in love?"  
  
Author: Ok, I've decided to have two yaoi couples. Seto and Yugi and well you know about the other two that I'm trying to setup. Well this is it for ch. 1. I will be writing ch. 2 real soon so don't worry. ;D I would really like some suggestions since this is my first yaoi fic. 


	2. The Love Boat

School was over and the six friends decided to visit grandpa at his shop.  
  
"I'm going to trade in some cards and then a little one on one duel with anyone that dares challenges me!" Joey said with confidence.  
  
"Joey, no one wants to duel you," Tristan commented.  
  
"Why not? Am I that good of a duelist?" Joey asked his eyes sparkling.  
  
"No, it's because all of us can beat you!" Tea said.  
  
"You, butting-in isn't polite Tea, you really gotta stop doing that. Because nobody gives a damn about what you have to say!" Joey said angrily.  
  
"Well, I never! Joey Wheeler, the next time you want help from me is over!" she said offended.  
  
"Fine be that way, geez," Joey said as he tugged on his shirt collar to make sure that it was flipped up.  
  
No one said a word as they arrived to the store. They entered and Yugi called out to his grandfather to let him know that he was in his shop with his friends. As they all looked around, the shop's door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was. A tall young man with short brown hair wearing his school uniform walked towards the little boy with spiky hair and embraced him. Little Yugi lied comfortably in Seto's arms, he decided to speak, but Kaiba's lips moved on top of his. Just about everyone looked the other way because they didn't want to disturb the two lovers while they were at each other.  
  
"Those two can't get enough of one another. I guess they are in love, but what about my situation? Everything that had happened today had to do with Bakura. But what if it was just a mere coincident? That is a possibility, but what about my feelings and the way I acted all day? Was what I said even count to how I truly feel about Bakura? Argh! There're just so many questions! But whom can I talk to? Grandpa is wise but what does he know about loving another man?"  
  
An idea came in to his mind and Yami would try and talk to his counter part, Yugi, if he could answer some of his questions. He turned around to see if they were still at it and they were. Yami rolled his eyes away from the scene and back into his own thoughts again.  
  
It was over an hour and Yugi and Kaiba were still making out. The rest of the gang decided to do something fun without the lovebirds, so they left the shop and went to a new amusement park that just had opened. The name of the park was Toon World, and the five friends were astonished to see so many happy people enjoying themselves as they entered the park. All of them immediately went to the fastest rides the park contained. Then they went into the House of the Most Scariest Duel Monsters Ever, and to finish the day off, they decided to ride on the love boats.  
  
"Why not? We're all friends, and I've always wanted to ride one of these," Tea whined.  
  
"Couldn't you just wait for a boyfriend to come along and take you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Listen you! It's been so many years now and it's not likely that I'm going to get a boyfriend in the future. So I demand we go on this RIDE!" Tea roared.  
  
"Ok, me, Tristan, and Tea will go on one and Yami, you go with Bakura," Joey said.  
  
"Why can't I go with Tea?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Because you've been avoiding Bakura and I think you two should talk it over," Joey explained as he grabbed Tea and Tristan towards the boats.  
  
"JOEY!" Yami yelled but it was too late. The boat had departure and into the heart shaped tunnel.  
  
"Damnit! Screw you!"  
  
"Yami, we don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you because you feel uncomfortable around me," Bakura said with his head down.  
  
"Bakura it's not like that. I, I can't explain," Yami said as he turned he face away.  
  
"You haven't even tried! Maybe I'll understand and maybe I can help you. I'm your friend Yami, you can tell me anything," Bakura reasoned and put his hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
The dark spirit looked at his white haired companion's hand and then his eyes.  
  
"I had a dream about you and I together. You were caressing my face with your hand and you asked me if I knew how you felt about me," Yami began to open up a bit.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean by us together? Were we friends or more?"  
  
"We were more and you and I loved each other, but you said that our relationship could never exist,"  
  
"And that's right, how would our friends feel about this?" Bakura said as he leaned forward and gave Yami a kiss. The king of games' body ignited with warmth. He felt as if he was melting away as Bakura held him closer to his body. They released and all Yami could do was stare at his friend. He'd never felt anything like this before. His lips pressing against another was the most incredible feeling in the world. He wanted to do it again, but suddenly an echo came out of nowhere. The voice was calling Yami's name repeatedly, it disturbed him so he sought comfort from Bakura, but he was gone. The dark spirit felt a violent shake and fell backwards onto the cold ground. There was another shake and following it was the voice bellowing out his name. Yami shaking his head opened his eyes and an image began to reveal itself. There was a blonde boy that was rocking Yami while calling out his name and there were other people around him looking worried.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Yami asked confused.  
  
"You got dizzy and fainted," Tea was quick to answer.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh, it's been a while, but we're glad that you're ok," Tristan replied.  
  
"Yeah Yami, come on we'll take you home," Joey said as held out his hand to help his best friend out.  
  
He stuck out his hand and the blonde boy pulled him up until he was standing on both his feet. Yami was still a bit dizzy and his friends made sure that he was all right by walking next to him.  
  
As they were about to exit, Tea saw a ride that she wanted to go on. It had swan shaped boats and a large red tunnel. The sign said, "Love Boat." Yami's eyes widen in shock, he had just dreamt about the group going on this particular ride. He decided if that they were going on it then he would not argue with Joey because Yami wasn't sure if Bakura would kiss him like he did in his dream. The group was talking about who was going with whom and Yami's prediction was correct. It was exactly like his dream except now he was riding the love boat with Bakura. Tea, Joey, and Tristan went first then Bakura and Yami.  
  
The tunnel was dark, but it had reddish tints of light coming from the ceiling and love music in the background. The dark spirit was a little nervous about what was going to happen in this ride, but something changed. His nervousness was gone and he found it comfortable just sitting in the dark with his white haired friend. Yami scooted a little bit closer to Bakura and put his around his shoulder. Bakura's face turned pink, he didn't expect Yami to get so close to him. He moved over just a bit so that he had some space, but Yami invaded his bubble. His heart was pounding like a beating drum; he didn't know what to do. So, he got up all his nerves and started to speak to his friend about his strange behavior.  
  
"Yami, I would like to about your behavior today," he said, "I'm not sure what's going on but I need an explanation."  
  
"Well, I had this strange dream, and you and I were lovers. You told me our relationship could not continue and I was devastated. When I woke up I was confused of what it meant and I guess I wanted to avoid you so I could figure that out."  
  
"Well, have you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I want you Bakura and I don't care what the others will think," he said as he stood in front of Bakura and leans forward to kiss him.  
  
But little did Yami realized, the ride was over and the group was waiting for them. Joey yelled at to the two boys and that killed the made Yami stop what he was about to do.  
  
"Hey you two, what are ya doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Um, he had something in his eye. I was going to see what it was," Yami covered up.  
  
"Well, then I guess we should be all getting home now," Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys later then!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Tea said cheerfully.  
  
"Adios fellas!" Joey grinned.  
  
Bakura was about to leave when Yami told him to wait.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bakura, I would like to stay with you a bit longer. Would you join me for dinner at my house?" Yami asked.  
  
"Um, maybe next time," he replied.  
  
"But Bakura, does that mean you don't."  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I don't have those feelings for you," he said walking away.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Author: I know it's sad :cries: I wrote a bit more, but it's real short write now so until I have a few more pages left then I'll post it up. Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	3. Heart Break

The king of games stared at the sweet boy he could have been with. He realizes now that it can never be with him and that he must move on to something else. But he couldn't, Yami just stood there staring into space till it was night. A light post lit up at where he stood casting a strong shadow behind him. He could not believe how much energy he had wasted over a stupid dream, a stupid emotion, over a person.  
  
"Love, what a load of crap."  
  
The next day, everyone was in school except for Yami. The group was very curious on his absence but decided that they would all talk about it when they had their free hour. The teacher's lecture ended and told the class they had some free time to do whatever they wanted. The group of friends gathered around in one corner of the room and talked about Yami.  
  
"He didn't even come home last night. I have no clue where he might be," Yugi said.  
  
"What could have made him skip school and not come back home? He was fine yesterday," Tea said wondering.  
  
"Well, he wasn't looking well when I left," Bakura spoke up.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi said.  
  
"Ah, well, he said he liked me and I told him I didn't feel the same way for him," Bakura answered looking uncomfortable.  
  
"You mean he likes you more than just friends?" Joey asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't mean to hurt him. It was the only way I knew how to tell him," Bakura said.  
  
"Well, I guess this was one reason why Yami was so nervous around you. It must have been difficult for him to tell you how he felt," Tea said.  
  
"I just hope he's all right. I feel awful for doing that to him," Bakura said.  
  
"It's not your fault Bakura. I'm sure he'll get over it, just not now. He probably just needs some time to think," Yugi insisted.  
  
"I hope you're right," Bakura said as he turned to look at the window.  
  
The clouds covered the sky and small droplets of rain came down. A boy wearing dark clothing was walking in the middle of an empty street with his head down. He looked miserable and exhausted, but all this boy could think about was that he had to keep walking. The rain came down harder, and the air cooler, but that didn't stop him from walking. A pair of yellow lights flashed his face and the sound of a car screeching to a halt made the boy snap out of his trance. A door opened and a tall man came out of the car. He had a grin on his face.  
  
"I finally found you Yami," Kaiba said.  
  
"So what, I'm not playing a game right now," Yami said in a toneless voice.  
  
"Look, everyone is worried about you, and I didn't exactly volunteer to do this, but it was for Yugi. Now, get in the car!" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"I'm not going," Yami said firmly.  
  
"Damnit Yami! So what he turned you down! You know what, it will feel awkward with him everywhere. Hell it'll awkward! But you have to live with that. There's nothing you can do, life sucks, move on. If you don't you're just going to suffer," Kaiba said strongly.  
  
"I guess, everyone is missing me and home would be nice right now, but I can't," Yami insisted.  
  
"Fine be that way. I did what I was supposed to. Driver take me home now!" Kaiba commanded as he got back into his car.  
  
The vehicle drove away leaving Yami all along again. His clothes were drenched from the downpour, his shoes were soaked, but he did not care. He looked up at the tearful sky and closed his eyes. He didn't want to move from this spot because he was tired of walking.  
  
Back at the game shop, Yugi got a call from Kaiba. Everyone was there, watching TV and waiting to see if Yami would come back home. When Yugi hung up, his eyes lowered and his head was down. Everyone fell silent with sad looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that Yami would have refused to come home. Suddenly, Bakura stood up from the floor with determination in his eyes. He told everyone that he was going after Yami and to solve this problem.  
  
"Bakura are you sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah Bakura, you're the last person he would want to see right now," Tea agreeing with Yugi.  
  
"Look, I started this and I'll finish it. I can't stand to see him acting this way anymore!" Bakura shouted as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Bakura-  
  
The white haired boy was running in the rain. He could barely see anything, more or less know where Yami was, but that wouldn't stop him from finding his friend. Yami was important to him as a companion and Bakura had to tell him that so maybe they could resolve this issue.  
  
Two hours had pass, there was no sign of Yami anywhere. Tiresome, Bakura leaned against a light post to catch his breath. He began to worry and started to blame himself for not taking the time to ask Yugi where Yami was before he ran off.  
  
"How could I be such an idiot!" he thought to himself, "Now I can't tell him that I still want to be friends."  
  
Feeling even more hopeless, Bakura decided to go back to Yugi's. Along the way, the white haired boy saw something lying on the road. The drenched teenager decided to take a closer look and started to run towards it. The closer Bakura got, the more visible the thing became. Soon enough, Bakura realized that it was just a large garbage bag. Disappointed, Bakura kicked it and walked away.  
  
Yami still standing in the middle of the street heard something nearby. He walked toward where the sound was coming from and found a white haired boy walking away. Yami called out to him. Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw his friend.  
  
"Yami," he said with a smile.  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing?" Yami asked confused.  
  
"Yami, I've been looking for you. I just couldn't stand to see you behave like this. I want to make things better for the both of us," Bakura answered.  
  
"How are you going to do that? You feel nothing for me," Yami stated.  
  
"But that's where you're wrong. I still want to be friends with you and you are important to me because you are one of my good friends. Please Yami, come home. We miss you, I miss you."  
  
"There's one thing I would like to do before heading back," Yami said.  
  
"Sure, anything," Bakura said relieved.  
  
But as soon as he had finished talking, Yami grabbed Bakura's face and kissed him. He had wanted to do that all this time, and finally he got his chance. It was better than the last dream he had, so warm, so inviting. Bakura wasn't even resisting, his hands were on Yami's back holding him tightly, then inside they were in his shirt. Soon enough, they were on the wet ground removing each other's clothing. Bakura went to take off Yami's pants, but Yami told him to stop. He said this was as far as he would go with him, and that he would love to see his friends and family again. Bakura respected that and walked with his friend back home.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Author: Wow, that was intense stuff, I can't believe I almost was going to make them have sex in the rain! XD Anyway, more stuff will be up soon and a twist! Come back soon! 


	4. Intervention

The rain was still coming down hard and the wind blew violently. Only crazy people would be out in this kind of weather, but these two were the exception. Yami and Bakura held each other closely as they journeyed their way back to the Game Shop. Their feelings for each other were mutual and both came to realize that they both wanted to be together. Bakura couldn't believe that the kiss completely changed his perspective about Yami and their relationship. He was glad that Yami kissed him or else he would have never considered dating him.  
  
They finally arrived at the store. Everyone was waiting for them in the living room. The two soaked lovers gave cheerful looks at the group letting them know things were ok between them. The group was pleased to see that and celebrated. Grandpa got out drinks and food for the gang to enjoy and Joey turned on the TV to play some games with Tristan. The rest wanted to know how Bakura convinced Yami to come back.  
  
"Well, when I found him, I told him what was in my heart and that I still wanted to be friends," Bakura began, "I guess something clicked in Yami's mind because he realized he wanted to see you guys again."  
  
"That's great how well things worked out for you guys," Tea said astonished.  
  
"Oh, things really did work out," Bakura said smiling at Yami.  
  
The pharaoh blushed and he was trying to hide his smile, but it was no use because the king of games couldn't help it. He looked deeply into Bakura's brown eyes, they were pleasant and caring, he couldn't look away. Yugi and Tea looked at each other and figured that other things happened that night besides Bakura's sweet talking his way to get their friend back home.  
  
Everyone spent the night over that Yugi's and the new lovebirds were still wide a wake. They were in Yami's room sleeping together when Bakura had an idea.  
  
"You know Yami, we could finish what we started during that rain storm," Bakura said kissing Yami's face and neck.  
  
"Bakura we can't," Yami said, but it was no good Bakura had worked his way further down his body. The pharaoh trembled as Bakura ripped off his shirt and started to undo his pants.  
  
"Here we go. This is where I left off," Bakura announced and started pleasure him.  
  
Yami was feeling so many sensations he didn't want Bakura to stop. He obeyed Yami and started doing what felt right or to hear his lover's pleads for more. As things began to quiet down, Yami and Bakura snuggled closely with each other.  
  
"That was wonderful," Yami, said overjoyed.  
  
"I know. We have to do that again soon!' Bakura agreed kissing Yami's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to rest now," Yami said closing his heavy eyes.  
  
"All right, sweet dreams," Bakura replied as he kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Morning arrived as the sun broke through the rain clouds. Dew slid down on from a leaflet. The air was calm and breezy. The streets were silent; not a single being was in sight. It seemed to be a perfect morning until he came back. His menacing smile, the sadistic look in his eyes, they could only mean trouble; trouble for not just the world but also for Yami and Bakura. His long hair played with the blowing wind and laughed nefariously.  
  
"I will get you soon Pharaoh and the things you love most," he announced to the sleeping world unknown to his evil plans.  
  
It was mid afternoon when everyone in the Game Shop awoke. Most of them didn't sleep very well because of the disturbing noises coming from Yami's bedroom. None of them asked the two lovers what they were up to sin e they did not plan to spend the night again. Both Yami and Bakura blushed because they didn't believe they that loud, but it didn't matter since that night was magically. Yami and Bakura couldn't be away from each other since then. Their smiles showed it well. The gang noticed a big difference in their behavior, and were glad that things turned out for the better.  
  
During their "breakfast," Joey asked the group what they should all do.  
  
"Well, we could go back to Toon World and ride."  
  
"NO!" Joey and Tristan shouted together.  
  
"Fine then, you choose," Tea said angrily, sticking her tongue out at them.  
  
"Hey, how about camping?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Oh that sounds fun!" Tea agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't gone camping since I was a kid," Joey said getting a bit excited.  
  
"How about you guys?" Yugi asked the other guys making sure that it was unanimous.  
  
"Sure, sounds like lots we all could have a great time," Bakura smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I've never been camping. This should be an excellent experience then," Yami responded to Yugi question.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll go. It would be nice to get out of the city once in a while," Tristan agreeing with the others.  
  
"Ok great. I'll get Grandpa to help with some supplies," Yugi said, as he was about to run off to find his grandfather.  
  
"Yugi, we'll all help out," Joey voluntarily said.  
  
"Ok!" Yugi exclaimed and skipped off to getting Grandpa.  
  
"So, what is camping like?" Yami asked his white haired friend.  
  
"Well, you basically eat and sleep on and off the nature," Bakura explained.  
  
"I see," Yami said a bit worried.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll bring plenty of normal food so we don't have to eat off of nature. Plus, we get to sleep in tents or without one. I'd go with a tent," Bakura winked at Yami.  
  
He blushed, he had never seen Bakura so mischievous before; it was like a whole different Bakura. The king of games liked the new attitude, but he was in love with the sweet kind Bakura. He thought this was a side that rarely came out of him and he was showing Yami that he doesn't always act so innocently.  
  
The packeting took up most of the afternoon and into the night. Some of the group members were exhausted from lifting bags and supplies, so they decided to take a long break.  
  
"Man, I've never worked so hard in my entire life," Joey said wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"That's a lie Joey! But I do know what you mean. This is tiring work," Tristan agreed.  
  
"We're almost finish, I think we all deserve a bit of a break before we leave," Bakura intruded into their conversation.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we better hurry and finish. Grandpa made reservations for us and he told me because it was last minute, we had better arrive to the campsite around midnight," Yugi told them.  
  
"All right, come on Tristan let's go back to carrying those.huh?" Joey shouted in shock.  
  
"Hey guys! Kaiba showed up and did everything for us!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
There was a large vehicle parked in front of the shop and a crew loading the gang's things on board. "Wow! This is great!" Yugi said amazed.  
  
"Just though you needed a helping hand. I noticed that these dogs weren't really participating," Kaiba said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Who's he calling a dog?" Joey said angrily.  
  
"Please don't fight! I want everyone to have a good time," Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Kaiba and Joey said in unison.  
  
The loading was done and everyone entered the large van like vehicle. Yami and Bakura sat snuggling together in the back of the van. Tea got stuck between Joey and Tristan in the middle seats and Kaiba and Yugi got the front. The van departed from the store and everyone waved goodbye to Grandpa who was standing outside as the van left.  
  
"Yugi thank you for inviting me," Kaiba said.  
  
"There's no need to Kaiba. I'm just glad you came," he said cheerfully.  
  
Kaiba kissed the short spikey haired boy sweetly on the lips. The middle row surprised the couple by saying, "Aw!" Their cheeks turned a bright pink. Kaiba was telling them off by how they weren't putting up a show for them to watch and that privacy was very important. The group of three giggled and laughed, not taking Kaiba seriously. Seto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at them. Yugi turned his attention away from them by making out with him. The three friends went silent and decided to entertain each other during the ride.  
  
Bakura and Yami talked quietly among themselves. Both were having a wonderful time. Bakura looked out the window to watch the changing scenery. There were many hills and tall grasses blowing in the wind. He smiled as he was enjoying every bit of it. But something disturbed him. He saw a human figure with wild, light colored hair and it was wearing something round and flashy. He scooted closer to the window to have a better look, but the figure had seemed to disappear.  
  
"Is everything all right Bakura?" Yami asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, fine. I guess I'm just seeing things. It was quiet alarming actually, but I'm sure it was nothing at all," he replied.  
  
"All right, if you say so," Yami said.  
  
The van drove into a forest like area. The smoke that came from the van floated up into the air and disbursed. The dark figure Bakura saw, was standing threw it and had a large evil smirk on his face. His metal jewelry flashed and glowed making him appear powerful. "Fool! I have you were I want you Pharaoh and there's nothing that can stop me from getting what I want!" he cackled and started following the van into the forest.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Author: Wooo, mysterious! Well, not exactly for me, maybe for you guys. I really wanted to keep this guy's identity ambiguous, but at the same time give small hints so that it wouldn't ruin the suspends. Hopefully, I'll get around to writing chapter 5. I'm not quite sure cause I'll be moving to college soon, but we'll see how that goes. Anyway, please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! ^_^ 


End file.
